What they didn't know revised
by Melody K'Treven
Summary: I went though & fixed some problems so I'm reposting it. Thanks for the reveiws hoping for more. It's Just some fluffy ooc aries & sepfy fic.


What they didn't know

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 but Vincent or Sephy could own me if they wanted

Aries woke a start from a dream.

"I promise I won't hurt you little one." Sephiroth said as he wrapped his arms around her waist meeting her eyes.

"Yes but can you stay with me" she said staring into him mako colored depths understanding they both knew the answer. She reached up on her tiptoes taking his face in her hands & kissed his forehead before turning & walking off.

'It seemed so real' she thought as she got out of her tent & stretched

"Sleep well" Tifa said cheerfully.

"Yeah just fine" she replied shaking the dream from her mind.

Aries & her companions traveled on their way to find & stop Sephiroth from completing in his terrible goal.

They walked though the day making up camp that night. They chatted friendly Aries just smiled & listened to her friends quietly. A little later. She rose silently & went to her tent She curled up in her sleeping bag & fell asleep quicker then usual.

"Why do you keep coming to me this way? Can't you see what you're doing to me?" Aries said a tear sliding down her face.

"I want to see you anyway I can. Can't you understand that."

"I can understand but the others." she said another tear joining the first.

He stepped closer a gloved finger wiping away the tear. She touched the hand on her face & met his eyes.

"I will visit you again." he said leaning down kissing her hand before stepping back & fading away.

She woke up feeling more confused & her heart pounding.

'What's wrong with me why do I let him do that to me?' she thought as she looked out of her tent to see it was still night then laid down going back to sleep this time a dreamless sleep.

Next time she woke up it was morning & her friends were waking.

"Good morning everyone" she said cheerfully. She was met by tired grumpy murmurs. That afternoon they reached Casa De La Sol.

"Everyone lets stop here for tonight be ready to leave tommow," Cloud said before walking to the inn & disappearing inside. Aries, Tifa &, Yuffie went & bought swim suits & played in the surf that evening Tifa, & Yuffie went to meet the others but Areis stayed to watch the sunset.

She sat down wrapping her arms around her knees resting her chin on top of them & a faint smile playing across her lips.

A tall figure walked along the beach looking at the small girl watching the sun sinking into fiery splendor. He walked up behind her sitting down wrapping his strong arms around her small waist pulling her back against him.

Aries squeaked in surprise & fought against the arms she was about to scream out for help but froze when lips came close to her ear & began to whisper.

"Shhh little one please don't fight me I just want to be with you for a little while" He said & kissed just below her ear.

"Why?" she asked turning in his arms.

"You were there when I was little. You were about six. You tripped & skinned your knee you began to cry. I was eleven &was walking down that hall & heard you I walked over. You asked me to kiss it & make it better. I felt sorry for you I felt something for you I even kissed that scrape for you. You made me feel." He said looking at her as if waiting to be hit for showing emotions.

She looked at him searchingly finding no resistance or lies in his eyes. She turned back around leaning against him & just watched the waves He shifted his arms smiling inwardly.

What seemed like hours later he whispered in her ear "Tired little one?"

"Not really" she said quietly turning to him again she went to kiss him but someone yelling got her attention. Sephiroth turned to see a very angry Cloud.

"What the fuck do you doing to her don't you touch her," Cloud screamed. She got up & ran over to the others & stood behind Red13. She stared at Sephiroth who in turn nodded knowing why she ran to them.

"Well puppet I didn't know you had such a beautiful flower traveling with you how did you manage that one," He said smirking.

"I swear Sephiroth if you hurt her or did anything to her. I will kill you slowly rather then quickly," Cloud said glaring.

"I didn't do anything to her. Well I have a lot to do, Bye love," He said winking at Aries then Disappeared.

They all looked at Aries questioningly & she did her best to look appalled.

"I can't believe he would say that about me" She said offended 

"Now we're back where we were we'll leave inn the morning" Cloud said walking off the others following.

"You coming Areis?" called Yuffie

"You guys go ahead I'm going to stay awhile," she said sitting once again.

"Hello again, love," he whispered in her ear.

She turned to look at him "What are you still doing here" she whispered, "What if they come back," she said looking around nervously.

"They won't," he said smiling pulling her into his arms again up against him. They watched the waves. She sighed a faint smile on her lips.

He kissed below her ear then her ear lobe taking it into his mouth he nibbled & sucked the flesh She turned her head slightly he began to kiss along her jaw finally meeting her lips. She turned around to kiss him fully. He smiled into the kiss at her openness He deepened the kiss running his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She let her mouth open & his tongue enter & battle her own. He broke the kiss only for air as they continued to kiss.

Suddenly she broke the kiss & pushed away from him "We can't do this I have to go "she stammered she stood quickly running off before he could register what had happened. He watched her enter the inn then looked around seeing she left her boots. He stood picking them up & began the walk to the inn.

Aries sat on her bed trying to catch her breath 'why didn't I push him away sooner? Why did I let him kiss me? Why did I kiss him back?' she thought as she lay back on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

She heard a knock on the door. She stood & opened it. She gasped seeing Sephiroth standing there holding her boots

In his hand. She took her footwear from him.

"Thank you," she murmured setting them by her bed

He looked at her searchingly picking his words carefully

"Good night my little one, pleasant dreams"

"Here again Sephiroth I thought you'd be sick of me," she said looking up at him.

"Never little one" He replied stepping closer." I'm not going to leave you alone till I know your safe"

"& After Sephiroth what then? You just going to forget about me even if you live though it" she said sadly.

"No if I live I was planning on taking you with me where ever I go if you wanted to I don't even know why I'm continuing on this mission"

"You mean you don't want to destroy the world or be a god?" she asked gasping

"All I want is you my angel" he replied pulling her against him.

"Really?" she said excitedly "Then stop don't do it lets just go & not look back"

"Angel I promised my mother Jenova I'm keeping that promise," He said kissing her deeply before fading away

By: Melody K'Treven


End file.
